The Pokemon Journey
by Kalana Fox
Summary: A story I wrote about my Pokemon from my Gold, Silver, and Crystal games. Rewrite MIGHT be made.
1. Meet the trainers and the pokemon

Hi everyone, remember me? Of course you do, who wouldn't? Well this is a story I keep having a dream about but this has the characters in my pokemon Gold, Silver, and Crystal version. Any pokemon mentioned here are the ones I have to whatever character it addresses to. You'll know which character is from which game version cause I'm not stupid so I named all three after the version they came from. Well I'm not going to bore you anymore so here you go.  
  
It's a beautiful day on route 30 (a/n if I get the city and routes to it wrong, don't blame me.), Pidgey are perched in various trees and are singing cheerful songs like always. Three pokemon trainers were walking down a path leading towards Goldenrod city, "I'm tired you guys! Can't we stop and rest for a bit?" complained a young girl trainer with crystal blue hair tied back in curved pig tails (a/n my mom calls em "dog ears" so remember what they are if I say that.) "I kind of agree with Crystal." Said a boy a few feet in front of Crystal. (A.N. I'm not gonna bother describe their clothing, the colors in the game don't make it clear that much. Just know that they are wearing the same kinda clothes as they do in their respective games.) The young boys' name was Silver, "Hey Gold! What do you say we rest for a bit? We got a couple a more hours till we reach Goldenrod city." Silver said looking at their current location on the map on his poke'gear. "Ok, but we'll only rest for a little while." Gold said setting his backpack up against a rock. "Thanks Gold." Crystal said copying what he just did. Silver did the same, "Do you think we should let the pokemon out of their balls for the time being?" Silver asked the others. "Sure, they have been in them for quite awhile. I'm sure they could use the fresh air." Gold said grabbing his pokeballs from his belt. "Come on out and smell the daisies guys." Gold said as his pokemon started to appear. The first to appear was a Pikachu, next was an Umbreon, then a Espeon, next a Meowth, after that a Aerodactyl, and finally a big and strong looking Feraligatr. Crystal pulled her pokeballs out of her backpack and threw the balls while her pokemon appeared: first a Furret, then a cute looking little Eevee, next came a Quilava, then a Raticate, next a Pidgeotto, and lastly, a pokemon Crystal was proud to have, a Suicune. Silver was the last one to let his pokemon out: the first to come was a Beedrill, next an Onix, then a Slowpoke, after that a Geodude, next a Togepi, lastly a Quilava a bit smaller than Crystal's. "Togepiiiiiii" Silver's Togepi began to cry so loud all the pokemon had to cover their ears. "Togepi return!" Silver yelled as Togepi was returned to its poke'ball. All the other pokemon sighed in relief as the horrible noise stopped.  
  
A/N Ok that was pretty short but don't fear, I will add more later. Anyways please R&R. Thank you.  
-Sonic_Fan- 


	2. Peaches are yummy

Hi, this is the second chapter for my pokemon story. I'm going to try my best to make this a more interesting chapter, and a longer one too. Well anyway enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon I guess belongs to Nintendo.  
  
It was now nighttime, the three young pokemon trainers had just made it to route 32 and were camping out for the night. Gold and Silver were starting a fire so they could make some food. Crystal, on the other hand, was feeding the pokemon their favorite food that she bought from the Azalea town shop. Once they finished eating the trainers put most of their pokemon away so they (the pokemon) could sleep in piece.  
  
The only pokemon left out were Eevee, Espeon, and Umbreon. Espeon and Umbreon were already asleep beside each other next to Gold, "Hey Gold you were right, those two are twin brothers." Silver said roasting a marshmallow using his Quilava, who was also out, as the stove.  
  
"What can I say, they act like they are twins which they are. Despite the fact that Umbreon is a slight bit older than Espeon but they were still born at the same time." Gold said also roasting a marshmallow. "Yeah, they do have almost the same moves apart from Umbreon having dark moves and Espeon having physic moves. The only move they seem to share is "cut"." Crystal said while stroking Eevee who was curled up in her lap asleep.  
  
"Yeah they do." Gold said looking over at the two sleeping pokemon. Eevee's ears all of a sudden started to twitch, and bolted up right looking around frantically. Crystal noticed this when she felt Eevee jump, "What's wrong Eevee?" she asked the small pokemon. Eevee just jumped down from her lap and walked over to Espeon and Umbreon, the little pokemon started to lightly shake Espeon.  
  
The purple pokemon cocked one eye open to see what Eevee wanted, "Eev eevee ee ee eevee." Eevee said to Espeon. Espeon then opened both of its eyes and slowly sat up and yawned a slight bit. Espeon then sniffed the air and its tail went straight, "Esp espe espeon?" Espeon supposedly asked Eevee.  
  
Eevee shook its head slightly left and right, Espeon then sighed slightly "On on esp espeon es es." Espeon said while getting back in its lying down position beside Umbreon. "Eevee eeve ee eevee eev." Eevee said looking around again worriedly. Espeon slid Eevee closer to him, "Espe es esp espeon on." Espeon slowly said to Eevee.  
  
Eevee just nodded its small head in understanding then went back over to its trainer who, along with the others, were already asleep. Eevee curled up just above Crystal's head and went to sleep.  
  
A/N ok so maybe it wasn't that long but oh well. For those of you who are wandering what Eevee and Espeon were talking about here's a translation:  
  
Eevee: Espeon I thought I smelled another pokemon nearby.  
  
Espeon: Do you know what it was?  
  
(Eevee shakes head sideways lightly)  
  
Espeon: Whatever you smelled or heard was probably your own imagination.  
  
Eevee: But I know I heard something and smelled something, I just know I did.  
  
Espeon: I'm sure whatever you smelled was some flowers and whatever you heard was probably the leaves rustling in the wind. Now go back to sleep.  
  
That's as good of a translation as I can give ya, well R&R. 


	3. chapter 3

Third chapter is hot from the brain, lol. Well I'm going to REALLY try to make this one as long as my brain will allow me to. Anyways enjoy the show.  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon I guess belongs to Nintendo.  
  
The next morning the pokemon got up before the trainers were and most were pretty hungry. Suicune got out of its pokeball and went to look for some food for the other pokemon, it came back 10 seconds (a/n All of you should know how fast a Suicune is, if not then shame on you.) later with some peaches.  
  
(A/N So that I don't have to translate everything the pokemon say I'm just going to have them talk English to each other but they look like they're talking in pokemon language to the trainers.) "Is that all you found to eat?" Eevee asked Suicune. The big blue pokemon looked down to the smaller pokemon, "Yes it was the only fruit I could find in the forest." Suicune said.  
  
"If it was the only food you could find that's fine with me." Silver's Quilava said crossing his front paws. "Yeah, besides the humans won't be up for a while and I'm getting hungry." Meowth said licking her paws and washing her face, which as the others knew, was her morning "routine". "Hey Meowth, I can go catch a Rattata for you if you want." Furret offered. "Ok, I like Rattatas as well." The cat pokemon said still grooming herself.  
  
Meowth soon stopped grooming and waited patiently for Furret to get back. The other pokemon were, on the other hand, eating the many peaches Suicune found making sure to leave some for their owners. "I'm stuffed." Eevee said licking his lips clean of the remaining peach pieces. "Me too," Espeon agreed. "Me three," Umbreon said sitting down.  
  
The two Quilavas ate so many peaches that they fell asleep from exhaustion. Togepi had to eat his peaches slowly do to his very small mouth. Raticate already devoured 5 peaches within 4 seconds, "Those peaches were very delicious." The rat pokemon said. "I think all of us ate every single peach Suicune got." Said Espeon searching for any more peaches and found at least three and put them near Gold's backpack.  
  
Meowth was sitting on a rock still waiting for Furret to return with a Rattata. She finally caught sight of the ferret like pokemon running on all fours back towards the camp. Furret had a fish in her mouth. "Here you go Meowth, I couldn't find any Rattatas for you but I caught a fish in a nearby pond." Furret said placing the fish in front of Meowth. "Ok that's fine." The cat pokemon said starting to eat the fish.  
  
The three pokemon trainers finally woke up; Espeon showed Gold the three peaches left over from the pokemon's breakfast. Gold handed two of the peaches to Crystal and Silver who were as hungry as the pokemon were when they awoke. After they had eaten and packed up their stuff they set out towards Goldenrod city once again.  
  
A/N Well that's all for the third chapter, I hope you enjoy the next one. R&R please, and have a nice day. 


	4. chapter 4

Well here's the fourth chapter, this one shall be good trust me. Well enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon I guess belongs to Nintendo.  
  
The pokemon trainers and their pokemon they decided to leave out are, are still heading toward Goldenrod city. Eevee is standing on Crystal's right shoulder; Espeon and Umbreon were walking along either side of Gold. Silver had his Quilava out walking along side his left; they were about 2 miles away from reaching Goldenrod city.  
  
"Hey Gold, I think it'd be a lot easier to get there if we just ride on Suicune's back." Crystal protested starting to show signs of getting tired. "I don't think Suicune's back is big enough for all three of us." Silver said. "I agree, it would be easier if we rode on my Aerodactyl." Gold said, stopping for a minute. "Gold! You know Eevee is scared of heights!" Crystal scolded with Eevee nodding in agreement. Espeon and Umbreon did a small anime sigh at the fact that Eevee was scared of heights.  
  
"Ok then how about this, you and Eevee can ride on Suicune while Gold and I can ride on Aerodactyl." Gold said holding the pokeball containing Aerodactyl. "Ok but are you sure it'll be able to keep up with Suicune?" Crystal asked. "Yes Aerodactyl is a fast flyer." Gold reassured. Crystal let Suicune out of its pokeball and climbed on its back along with Eevee.  
  
Gold and Silver did the same with Aerodactyl, "If you find that I'm there first, don't be surprised!" Crystal yelled up to them. "Don't worry we won't." Silver said returning Quilava back into his ball. Gold did the same with Espeon and Umbreon, "Remember to wait for us if you get there first." Gold said signaling Aerodactyl to start flying.  
  
Crystal gave them the ok sign and put one hand around Eevee's small body and the other gripping Suicune's mane. She gave Suicune a light pat with her arm telling it to start running, and before she could count to 1 she was already at the entrance to Goldenrod city. She got off of Suicune and let Eevee jump onto her shoulder again while she put Suicune back into its ball.  
  
The boys arrived 5 minutes after Crystal arrived, "Took you long enough." Crystal said teasingly. "Ha ha very funny, ha ha whose to laugh." Silver said sarcastically. "Shut up you two, lets go already. The pokemon could really use some healing at the pokemon center." Gold said signaling Crystal and Silver to follow him.  
  
The three teens entered the city and headed toward the pokemon center. They walked up to the front counter and were greeted warmly by Nurse Joy. "Hello, welcome to the pokemon center. How may I help you?" She asked smiling warmly at them. "Hello, we'd to have our pokemon get a check-up." Gold said, taking out his pokeballs.  
  
Silver and Crystal did the same with theirs, Eevee just simply jumped onto the counter and sat beside Crystal's pokeballs. "Alright this will take but a moment." Nurse Joy said as she put their pokeballs into separate holders. Silver's pokeballs were in one holder, Gold's in another, and Crystal's were in the third one. After their pokemon were checked they went back outside. "So what should we do while we are here?" Crystal asked looking admirably at all the tall buildings.  
  
"Well we do need more supplies so how about you go to the Department Store and we'll go to the Game Corner." Gold said handing Crystal $3,000 dollars in cash. "Why do I have to shop for everything?" Crystal said pouting. "Because we don't know what to get." Gold and Silver said at the same time smiling real big and cheesy. Crystal and Eevee got this look T_T`. "And what, might I ask, will help if you go to the Game Corner?" Crystal said still having this look T_T`.  
  
Silver and Gold got a big smile again and said again at the same time, "Because we won't be bored!" they both said still smiling like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Crystal and Eevee just sighed and shook their heads as the two boys walked in the direction of the Game Corner. "Well Eevee I guess we get to go shopping." Crystal said. "Eev eevee." Eevee said happily standing on Crystal's shoulder as she walked toward the tall Department Store.  
  
A/N I think I'll leave it there till next chap. Anyway if anyone thinks this is starting to get boring please don't hurt me, I know the action will come soon. I'm slowly having dreams of how the next chapter should be each time I finish a chapter and I go to bed. So please don't stop reading (begs) please don't stop reading.  
  
I have some good news for you guys, do to Hurricane Isabel I do not have school for the next 2 days. In that time I will try to work on the chapters of already existing chapter stories. Well until next time, R&R. 


	5. chapter 5

And here is the long awaited 5th chapter, please enjoy this chapter. I promise I shall try to make this longer, I swear on my word I will try. If I don't make this longer then sue me. Ok enough talk I'll stop boring you, ok here's the chapter.  
  
Crystal walked up to the automatic sliding doors of the Department Store and stepped inside. She decided to leave Eevee out of his pokeball, knowing that he wouldn't cause any mischief while she was looking for whatever she and the others needed. Crystal went to the elevator and called for it, she waited 2 minutes then went into the elevator once it got to the first floor. She pushed the button to go to the 2nd floor, which was the Trainers Market.  
  
When the elevator stopped at the 2nd floor Crystal got out and went over to one of the shelves. She and Eevee looked at everything this floor had, and bought a few "super potions", "antidotes", and a couple of other curing items. Crystal then bought 2 revives just incase of an emergency. After that she went up to the "Medicine Box" (a/n I think it's the 4th floor but it's the one where you buy some calcium, iron, and hp ups) and bought a few things from there.  
  
Crystal then climbed up the stairs to the 6th floor and got a few drinks from the vending machines. Then she went to the roof, and over to the pokedoll vending machine and put in a coin and turned the dial. Crystal took out what the machine randomly deposited and saw that it was a small red ball, "Hey Eevee I have a present for you." She said showing her little pokemon its new toy.  
  
"Eevee eve?" the "fox like" (hey deal with it in my opinion Eevee looks kind of like a baby fox, that's what makes it so cute and cuddly (.) pokemon asked his owner (trans: Is it for me?). Crystal smiled at the pokemons curiosity, "Yes Eevee it's for you." She said putting the ball into a small pouch in her backpack.  
  
Crystal then put in another coin and got a Cleffa pokedoll, "Aw this pokedoll is precious. What do you think Eevee?" Crystal asked holding her new doll in her hands in front of Eevee. The small pokemon looked at the pokedoll for a second, "Eevee eve eve." He said smiling at his master. (Trans: It looks cute, but I'm cuter.)  
  
"Glad you like it too, now lets go pick up the boys and then head back to the Pokemon Center." Crystal said walking down the stairs from the rooftop to the 6th floor and into the elevator. She pushed the button to go to the first floor and stepped out once it got there. Crystal then walked out of the Department Store and headed toward the direction of the Game Corner.  
  
A/N Well that was as long as my brain allowed me to write. But don't worry we won't leave you hanging for long. I hope everyone has a nice day today. Thank you. R&R. 


	6. Sad dreams of childhood

Well, folks here is the next chapter. By the way I got a review asking about where all the strong pokemon came from. I have no clue what it's talking about, but I'll say this again: Any pokemon belonging to Gold, Silver, or Crystal are the pokemon I have for that character in that characters pokemon version game. For example in this story Crystal has a Suicune that means that in my pokemon crystal version game my character has a Suicune. The same applies for Gold and Silver ok.  
  
Now that that's cleared up lets get on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: pokemon belongs to Nintendo; my characters belong to me.  
  
Crystal walked into the Game Corner and looked with her eyes to see if she could see any sign of the boys. She caught sight of them betting each other to see who could win the most coins from the slot machine.  
  
"Come on you guys it's almost dark." Crystal said walking towards Gold and Silver.  
  
"It's becoming night already, aw man and I was winning too." Silver pouted.  
  
"Tough luck, now come on before the Pokemon Center closes." Said Crystal as she turned to walk back to the door.  
  
The boys took a minute till what Crystal just said finally registered into their brains. They ran out the door following closely behind Crystal.  
  
Once they got back to the entrance of the Pokemon Center they went inside. Nurse Joy let them stay at the Pokemon Center for the night, however they had to sleep in the lobby.  
  
The pokemon nurse came out with fresh pillows and blankets. After they ate and did all that other night stuff people do, they went to bed on separate couches.  
  
Eevee slept next to Crystal's head on the couch Crystal was sleeping on. The small pokemon was curled up quite cutely on Crystal's pillow. Espeon and Umbreon were sleeping on two different seats.  
  
~*~*~*Eevee's dream~*~*~*  
  
It's a clear beautiful spring morning in a meadow somewhere in the forest; A Vulpix and a brownish-orange colored Eevee are playing a game of tag. Their mother, who is a majestic Ninetales, is protectively watching them a few feet away.  
  
She is laying down resting while watching her children happily playing with each other. The nine-tailed fox pokemon looked down to her front paws. Lying sleeping in her paws is a smaller Eevee then the one playing with the Vulpix in the meadow.  
  
She gently nudges the small Eevee with her snout; the little pokemon's eyes slowly open as it stretches its limbs and yawns slightly.  
  
The fox-like pokemon looks up into his mother's eyes and asks, "Yes mom?"  
  
The Ninetales smiles affectionately at her youngest son, "Eevee go play with Kalana and Rosco." She says in a motherly tone of voice.  
  
Eevee yawns again and protests, "But mom can't I sleep for a little bit longer?" he asked making puppy dog eyes at his mom.  
  
His mother smiled again, "Sure sweetie you can sleep for a little bit longer, it's almost getting close to dinner time." Said Ninetales nuzzling her small cub back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*End of dream~*~*~*  
  
Eevee slowly woke up from his dream and lifted his head up to look around. He was still in the Pokemon Center and nowhere near his mother.  
  
Eevee slowly got up and went over to a nearby window; he looked out at the big full moon hanging in the sky with lots of stars surrounding it.  
  
Espeon's sensitive ears twitched at hearing the little sound the Eevee's paws were making. The purple pokemon sat up and looked towards the window.  
  
He saw Eevee just sitting there, gazing at the stars. Espeon got up on all fours and stretched before walking over to Eevee.  
  
"Hey little guy, what are you doing up so late at night?" Espeon asked while sitting down next to Eevee.  
  
"I had a dream about when I was little." Eevee said still looking at the stars.  
  
"You miss your mom don't you?" Espeon asked looking at the small pokemon next to him.  
  
Eevee slowly nodded while trying not to cry, "And my brother and my sister." He said sadly.  
  
Espeon couldn't help but feel pity for the little pokemon, being separated from his family at such a young age.  
  
Eevee could no longer hold the tears in any longer and started to silently cry.  
  
"Hey don't cry you might see your family again." Espeon said with concern.  
  
"I know but I don't remember where the den is, I don't know where in the pokemon world the forest I lived in is, and for all I know my family might be far far away from here." Eevee said a few more tears escaping his eyes.  
  
Espeon scooted the crying ball of fur closer to him to try to be of some comfort.  
  
"Eevee there's no reason to be crying, my dad was the same way." The older pokemon said with a paw embracing Eevee.  
  
The fur ball stopped crying a little, "He was?" Eevee asked looking up at Espeon.  
  
Espeon gave a small smile and nodded yes.  
  
"I think you should get back to sleep little guy, we're leaving again in the morning." Espeon said jumping down from the window and walked back to Umbreon who was still sleeping like a rock.  
  
Pretty soon Espeon knocked back into sleep as well. Eevee was still looking up at the stars; he slowly turned around and went back to his place on Crystal's pillow. He snuggled as deep as he could go rapping his tail around him to keep warm.  
  
He slowly went back to sleep as the night kept on going by.  
  
A/N: I liked writing this chapter, see didn't I tell you guys it would start to get interesting. By the way Kalana and Rosco are mine.  
  
And if anyone is wondering "Kalana" is the name I came up with that sounded like a good fox name, plus it's kind of like saying "Kilala".  
  
Well I'm going to go work on the next chapter, till next time. R&R. Thank you. 


	7. Another sad dream

Here is the 7th chapter people. I hope everyone is enjoying this.  
  
By the way just to let everyone know Crystal's Eevee is a reddish-orange color.  
  
Ok no more boredom here's the story.  
  
Disclaimer: pokemon belongs to Nintendo; my characters belong to me.  
  
The next morning everyone got up bright and early, Eevee was still a little tired from last night. Crystal offered to carry him in her arms since he was too tired to cling to her shoulder.  
  
He gratefully jumped into her open arms and snuggled against her. She kissed the top of his head lightly as she followed Gold and Silver out the door; after they thanked Nurse Joy for letting them stay the night.  
  
The three trainers and their pokemon headed north of Goldenrod and headed toward the park. They knew it would take them sometime to get there so they decided to stay at the park for a little while before leaving again.  
  
About an hour later they were standing in front of the gates to the park. They entered the park and went over to some benches. Gold, Silver, and Crystal let their pokemon out to have some fun as well.  
  
The only pokemon that weren't let out were Aerodactyl and Onix since they were too big.  
  
~*~*~A few hours later~*~*~  
  
The trainers and their left-out-of-their-pokeballs pokemon exited the park and headed toward Ecruteak city.  
  
They walked for about 2 more hours, stopping every now and then to eat a little bit.  
  
Night finally came and they were at least one and a half routes away from Ecruteak.  
  
"Ok guys lets stop for the night, we'll continue toward Ecruteak in the morning." Gold said getting out his sleeping bag.  
  
"Alright, I'm starting to get sleepy anyways and so is Eevee." Crystal agreed getting out her sleeping bag and a small blanket for Eevee out of her backpack.  
  
They fed their pokemon and themselves, and then went off to sleep. Eevee snuggled up underneath the blanket; he'd rather prefer his mother's soft, warm body. But his mother wasn't here now and probably never will be anymore.  
  
He slowly closed his eyes thinking of being back within the safety of his mother and father's protection.  
  
~*~*~Eevee's dream~*~*~  
  
It's nighttime now and the two Eevees, the Vulpix, their mother, and a strong looking Flareon are all asleep deep inside a fox den.  
  
The smallest Eevee woke up quite startled; he slowly and carefully stepped past his sleeping brother and sister.  
  
Eevee walked silently over to his mother who was nearby sleeping as well, "Mommy." The little pokemon says quietly shaking his mother's right front paw.  
  
The majestic pokemon woke up and looked over to her smallest child, "Yes sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Eevee sat in between his mother's paws and nuzzled up against her, "I had a bad dream." He said.  
  
The Ninetales looked down at him and nuzzled her snout against him, "Would you like to sleep here?" she asked in a motherly tone.  
  
The fox-like pup nodded slightly and lay down to sleep in his mom's loving embrace. She licked him slightly on the head and nuzzled him goodnight as she too laid her head down next to the small pup in her paws, and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~End dream~*~*~  
  
Eevee woke up and looked around again but like last time didn't see his mother anywhere. He let out a small, sad sigh and nuzzled back underneath the blanket to go back to sleep.  
  
Umbreon this time woke up instead of Espeon, he looked over at Eevee who was now once again fast asleep next to Crystal's head.  
  
Umbreon then laid his head back down in his paws and resumed what he was doing.sleeping.  
  
A/N: Well was that good? I try my best at writing these and I think I'm doing a pretty good job.  
  
And one more thing, the part about a Ninetales and a Flareon being Crystal's Eevee's parents; That thing existed in one of my little dreams not relating to this story.  
  
But there is one difference; in my other dream Eevee only had a Vulpix sister. In this story I added another Eevee with the family.  
  
Ok well that's all I have to say. Until next time, R&R. Thank you.  
  
~Sonic-Fan~ 


	8. Good morning memories

I'm really enjoying every chapter I write of this story; I don't want to spoil anything so I'll just let you guess what the main plot is.  
  
Oh yeah and a few chapters ago I meant to call Eevee, Rosco, and Kalana pups instead of cubs. I must have been thinking about the movie 'Brother Bear' to make that mistake. Well just to let you know if I do accidentally call them cubs, know that I mean pups.  
  
Ok now story time, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: pokemon belongs to Nintendo; my characters belong to me.  
  
The next morning, Eevee was the first to wake up. He looked around one last time.still no sign of his mother, father, or siblings.  
  
Eevee sighed a light sad sigh and walked over to Crystal's backpack, he opened the pouch where he had seen her put the small red ball she got him from a pokedoll machine.  
  
He picked it up with his little paws and lightly bounced it around. He shortly stopped the bouncing; he just didn't like playing if Rosco or Kalana weren't here.  
  
He sighed again and put the ball back in its pouch on Crystal's backpack. Eevee remembered times when him and his siblings were all playing with each other.  
  
The small pokemon smiled at a memory of him, Rosco, and Kalana playing Hide- n-Seek with each other.  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
"Ha! I found you!" Kalana said excitedly as Rosco emerged from a tree hole.  
  
"Ok you found me, now let's go find Eevee." The red-brown Eevee said looking in every place possible that Eevee could be hiding in.  
  
Eevee however was up in a tree, shaded by the leaves and shadows. He kept as quite as he could to not be found.  
  
He watched from the branch he was lying on as his older sister and brother looked for him. If he wanted to have fun, it would have to be now.  
  
Eevee tapped a small acorn and it snapped from its perch and fell toward the ground, hitting Rosco lightly on the head.  
  
"Hmm.THE SKY IS FALLING AHHHH!" Rosco screamed while frantically running in circles eventually falling because of dizziness.  
  
Kalana sweat dropped at her brother's stupidity and slightly shook her head, "No stupid the sky isn't falling," She said head butting the tree that Eevee was in.  
  
"I found you." Kalana said as Eevee fell onto a pile of leaves.  
  
Eevee shook his head to clear the shock of the head butt, "That was fun! Can we do it again?" Eevee asked giggling childishly.  
  
At that moment Ninetales called them into the den for supper.  
  
~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~  
  
Eevee looked up at the sky, the sun now starting to rise over the horizon. He marveled its beauty in the morning, especially since the stars could still be barely seen as can the moon.  
  
Eevee's ears twitched as he heard movement next to him, he looked over at Crystal who was now just waking up.  
  
The girl stretched and yawned as she sat up in her sleeping bag.  
  
She looked down at the little pokemon next to her, "Good morning Eevee, are you hungry?" Crystal asked.  
  
Eevee's stomach did the talking for him as Crystal reached into her backpack and got out a few berries.  
  
She put four in her hand, and put it down infront Eevee to let him eat the berries from her hand.  
  
He finished the berries quickly and licked his mouth, which told Crystal he liked the berries.  
  
Gold and Silver woke up a few minutes later as did Espeon and Umbreon.  
  
Gold fed his two pokemon that were out of their balls, and Silver fed Togepi before putting it back in its ball.  
  
After they fed their pokemon and themselves, they headed toward Ecruteak city once again.  
  
A/N: That's the next chapter for ya peoples.  
  
So that I don't annoy you here are all three of the pups' colors (remember they aren't full bred so they have different colors then regular)  
  
Eevee: Reddish-orange  
  
Rosco: Reddish- brown  
  
Kalana: she has a variety of colors her main color is a tan-yellow with a little bit of a red color with the main color.  
  
Rosco also looks like a hybrid of a Vulpix and an Eevee (their parents first evolutions)  
  
He looks like a regular Eevee minus the color part, but he has little dark red tips on his paws and has three bangs that look like a Vulpix's just smaller.  
  
Okay well that's all I have to say, R&R please. Thank you. 


	9. One week in Ecruteak

Hi again, I swear I hate school. My teachers gave me test after test to study for. I had to study for 4 TESTS FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Well I FINALLY got some extra time to work on my stories. Ok I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: pokemon belongs to Nintendo; my characters belong to me.  
  
Crystal, Gold, and Silver were still traveling on toward Ecruteak city.  
  
"Gold, how long are we going to stay in Ecruteak city?" Crystal asked glancing behind her at the two boys.  
  
Gold scrunched his face up in thought for a minute then said,  
  
"About a week, but we need somewhere to stay first."  
  
Crystal thought as well for a minute about them needing a place to stay. Then she got an idea,  
  
"I know a place we can stay." She said.  
  
Gold and Silver looked at her quizzically, "Where would that be?" Silver asked.  
  
Crystal smiled and pulled out her pokegear,  
  
"I have a cousin who lives in Ecruteak city, he should have enough room in his house for us to stay."  
  
With that said Crystal opened her pokegear and dialed her cousin's number.  
  
After listening to it ring awhile her cousin finally answered, "Hello?" a boy said.  
  
"Hi Ruby this is your younger cousin Crystal."  
  
"Oh hi Crystal, how are you?" Ruby asked very cheerfully.  
  
"I'm fine, listen my friends and I are traveling and were right now heading toward Ecruteak. We were wondering if we could stay at your house for the 7 days we'll be there." Crystal asked.  
  
"Sure, the only company I have over here are the pokemon. How far away are you?" Ruby asked.  
  
"About a half a mile away." Crystal said.  
  
"Ok, I'll wait for you guys to come."  
  
"Ok, thanks." Crystal said joyfully.  
  
"Your welcome, bye." Ruby said.  
  
"Bye." Crystal said as they both hung up.  
  
Crystal turned around to the boys and had to restrain from laughing at the shocked expression on their faces.  
  
Poor little Eevee was about to fall off of Crystal's shoulder at the same exact thing.  
  
Gold and Silver had their mouth's hung open and their eyeballs were close to falling out of their sockets.  
  
Crystal and Eevee couldn't hold it any longer and fell onto the ground laughing so hard it's amazing their lungs didn't burst open.  
  
Gold and Silver got out of their shocked state as Crystal slowly stopped laughing.  
  
"You should.have.seen the.look.on your.faces." Crystal managed to say between giggles.  
  
Eevee stopped laughing as well and jumped back onto Crystal's shoulder.  
  
"Well come on you two we can't keep my cousin waiting." She taunted as she started to walk again in the direction of Ecruteak.  
  
Gold, Silver, Espeon, and Umbreon ran to catch up with them.  
  
A few minutes later they were at the entrance to Ecruteak city.  
  
The trainers and their three pokemon walked into the city, Crystal led her two friends toward her cousin's house.  
  
Once they got there Ruby was sitting on the front steps of his house and started to wave when he caught sight of his cousin.  
  
Crystal waved back then they reached the house.  
  
Ruby greeted them warmly, "Hello Crystal. Hello Gold. Hello Silver. And hello Eevee." The tall young boy said happily.  
  
Eevee smiled the cutest smile he could possibly make.  
  
Then he stopped and sniffed the air and caught a familiar scent.  
  
He couldn't quite recognize it fully but he knew by the smell he smelled it before.  
  
He hopped off Crystal's shoulder and landed on the ground, sniffing around to see if he could find the source of the smell.  
  
He was surprised that Espeon and Umbreon hadn't smelt it yet.  
  
He silently snuck away and started sniffing the ground; the scent surprisingly led him toward the backside of the house.  
  
He stopped every few seconds to make sure he was following the right one which he was.  
  
After a few minutes he was at the back of the house and gasped at whom he saw.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N: I'm starting to become to evil, but I can't give everything away.  
  
If anyone's taken notice my writing skills are starting to slowly improve, this is because I'm learning how to write better in language arts at my middle school.  
  
Well this was a pretty long chapter, oh well.  
  
BTW, when I thought up the name Kalana along with that I envisioned a goldish-yellow three-tailed fox with three bangs, white-colored-at-the-tip front paws, and sky blue eyes.  
  
I've drawn a few pictures of it but can't get the face the exact way I envisioned. I suck miserably at drawing animal snouts.  
  
But at least I learned how to finally sketch.  
  
Oh and one more thing, Rosco is the name of one of my aunt's four dogs. He looks kind of like the Rosco in this fic just a slight bit bigger and the fact he's a dog.  
  
Ok now that that's all said and done please R&R. Thank you, until next time. 


	10. Reunited at last

And here is the 10th chapter. Enjoy everyone.  
  
Disclaimer: pokemon belongs to Nintendo; my characters belong to me.  
  
"M-mama." Eevee muttered to himself as he looked in shock at the pokemon on the back porch.  
  
Eevee sniffed at the air and he finally recognized the scent.of his mother!  
  
"M-m-mom, mother.MOTHER!" the small pokemon cried out as he ran toward the Ninetales.  
  
A few tears escaped his eyes as he jerked forward running full speed to her.  
  
The majestic fox pokemon sat up from her sleeping position, she looked over to where she heard the cries and nearly jumped for joy when she saw her youngest pup.  
  
Ninetales stuck her head in the door behind her and yelled into the house, "Flareon! Rosco! Kalana! Come quick, Eevee has come back!"  
  
The two other pups nearly tripped over each other as they ran down the stairs racing to get to the back door.  
  
The Vulpix and older Eevee ran outside along with their father just in time to see Eevee jump into Ninetales's open paws.  
  
"Eevee your back, we missed you so much!" Kalana and Rosco said at the same time running up to their younger brother.  
  
Ninetales nuzzled her snout up against Eevee lovingly, "My baby, where have you been? We were so worried about you."  
  
"I'm sorry mama, I guess I got separated from you guys when we were returning from the meadow." Eevee said snuggling closer to his mother's soft fur.  
  
Then a light bulb turned on in Eevee's head, "Hey how come you guys aren't at the den right now?" he asked looking up at his mother curiously.  
  
The Ninetales looked over to her mate for him to explain why so he did,  
  
"Well a few days after you "disappeared" a wild Rhydon suddenly appeared and destroyed the den. We were fortunate to escape but with the den destroyed we had nowhere to live."  
  
"We wondered around in the forest till we came upon this village and this house. The owner of this house noticed that we were homeless and took care of us. He also let us stay with him."  
  
"You should taste the food he makes, man it's good."  
  
Flareon, Kalana, and Rosco took turns telling him what happened.  
  
Eevee was a little sad that his old home was destroyed, "So you live here now?"  
  
Ninetales nodded with a sad look.  
  
At that moment Espeon and Umbreon came around the corner calling for Eevee.  
  
"Excuse me a minute." Eevee said climbing out of his mother's paws.  
  
He went over to where the other two pokemon were looking for him.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Eevee asked.  
  
Espeon and Umbreon stopped looking in the nearby bushes,  
  
"Crystal says it's time to come eat, then it'll be time to go to bed."  
  
Espeon said.  
  
Umbreon nodded in approval.  
  
Eevee looked back over to his mom, dad, and older siblings then turned back toward Espeon and Umbreon.  
  
"Why do I have to go inside now?" Eevee almost whimpered his question.  
  
Espeon looked over at his twin brother then back down at Eevee,  
  
"Because it will be dinner time soon and then we must go to bed." The purple pokemon said.  
  
"Can you just tell Crystal to bring me my food, I just found my family again." The red-orange pokemon whimpered again.  
  
Espeon looked in the direction of the back porch then back to Eevee again.  
  
"Ok we'll let her know to bring you your food." With that said he and Umbreon went back to the front of the house to tell their trainer.  
  
Eevee scampered back to his family and snuggled into his mother again.  
  
"Who were they?" Rosco asked standing over Eevee.  
  
"They're the other two pokemon I travel with along with my trainer and their trainer and another pokemon trainer."  
  
Kalana looked stunned at the mention of being actually owned by someone.  
  
"Cool, you mean you actually have your own trainer!" Rosco said excitedly.  
  
Eevee nodded his head then his ears flicked when he heard Crystal's footsteps coming closer.  
  
He jumped out of his mother's arms again and went over to where Crystal was holding a small bowl of pokemon food.  
  
"There you are Eevee, here I made you some pokemon food with berry flavor." Crystal said setting the bowl down on the grass in front of the back porch.  
  
"Eev eevee." Eevee thank you'd as he gobbled down the food in front of him.  
  
Eevee finished in record time and licked his mouth clean of any crumbs.  
  
"My someone was hungry." Crystal said patting his head lightly.  
  
Eevee smiled real cutely at her.  
  
Crystal smiled back and scratched his ears a bit,  
  
"Are you going to sleep inside tonight? I hear it's going to get a little cold out here." Crystal asked her pokemon while she stopped scratching his ears.  
  
Eevee glanced over at his mother then averted his gaze back to Crystal and shook his head no.  
  
"Are you sure Eevee?" His owner asked him.  
  
The fox-like pokemon nodded slightly.  
  
Crystal shrugged a slight bit and said,  
  
"Okay but just in case you get cold here's your blanket and small teddy bear."  
  
Crystal said handing him a small stuffed teddy bear and his small blanket.  
  
She then stood up and walked back to the front of the house then she hollered behind her shoulder a "Goodnight Eevee." Then continued on into the house.  
  
Eevee walked back over to his mother and again snuggled cozily into his mother's fur and she put his blanket over him.  
  
While he was holding his teddy bear in his little paw his dad laid down on one side of Eevee's mom and Kalana and Rosco snuggled into her other side.  
  
All of them fell into a peaceful slumber knowing that they were reunited at last.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: How about I stop there.NOT! LOL, fooled ya didn't I?  
  
Ok well that's it for the 10th chapter. I'm starting to get sleepy myself.  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You know what to do, just click that little button and review. Please. Thank you. 


	11. A good day to play

11th chapter is now up, please enjoy.  
  
I will work hard on this chapter, so please sit back; relax; and enjoy the story (hey that rhymed).  
  
Disclaimer: pokemon belongs to Nintendo; my characters are all mine.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next morning Eevee woke up and looked around to make sure it wasn't a dream.  
  
When he was finally convinced he looked over toward Kalana and Rosco.  
  
Eevee saw that they were still snoozing.  
  
The little pokemon carefully and quietly squeezed out of his mom's paws and went over to the back door.  
  
He noticed that it was a slight bit open and stuck his head inside.  
  
It was still a little dark but he pushed the door open very silently, and went inside.  
  
Eevee walked up the stairs and followed his nose to the room Crystal was in.  
  
The baby fox-like pokemon opened up Crystal's bedroom door and peeked inside.  
  
Crystal was still sleeping.  
  
Eevee silently walked into the room and jumped onto Crystal's bed.  
  
He lightly shook her and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
She turned her head toward Eevee and smiled at him, "Good morning Eevee." She said propping herself up on her elbows.  
  
"Eev ee eev." Eevee said (trans: "Good morning too.").  
  
Crystal got out of her bed and stretched followed by a short yawn.  
  
Eevee jumped from her bed to her windowsill and looked outside.  
  
Her bedroom window had a clean view of the back yard where he noted that Rosco and Kalana were now wrestling each other.  
  
Eevee hopped down from the windowsill and went over to Crystal's backpack.  
  
He got out his small red ball and held it firmly in his small mouth while he trotted out the door.  
  
"Be a good pokemon Eevee." Crystal said as he walked out the door.  
  
The red-orange pup dashed outside to the backyard and ran to his brother and sister.  
  
The two older siblings stopped their wrestling to look at what Eevee had.  
  
"What's that?" Rosco asked sniffing the red ball that Eevee placed on the soft grass.  
  
"It's a ball, my owner got it for me." Eevee said smiling brightly.  
  
Kalana and Rosco looked at the ball in wonder.  
  
"You must have a nice owner." Kalana said poking the ball lightly with her paw.  
  
Eevee smiled and puffed his chest out proudly and said, "Yes I do and I'm proud of it."  
  
"Hey you stole my pun line!" Rosco whined complainingly.  
  
Eevee and Kalana sweat dropped and did an anime sigh.  
  
"I didn't steal it Rosco, I borrowed it." Eevee said matter-of-faculty.  
  
"Oh." was all Rosco said before pouncing on Eevee's ball.  
  
He did little tricks with it such as balancing it on the tip of his nose while balancing on one paw.  
  
Rosco didn't last long before he fell over flat on his face.  
  
Eevee and Kalana were laughing their heads off at their brother's clumsiness.  
  
"Ha ha ha." Rosco laughed sarcastically and mockingly.  
  
Kalana and Eevee shortly stopped laughing after awhile do to their lack of oxygen.  
  
It was now around noon and that was also lunchtime.  
  
Crystal took the liberty of feeding Eevee and his two siblings while Gold fed his pokemon and Ruby fed Ninetales and Flareon.  
  
Silver fed his pokemon as well.  
  
Through the rest of the day Eevee played with his siblings and went on short walks in the surrounding forest with his mom or dad.  
  
Soon it was around 9:00 at night and it was time for everyone to get to sleep.  
  
Though the three pups didn't want to go to sleep, Ninetales somehow made them go to sleep.  
  
She gave all three a tongue bath; Kalana allowed her mother to clean her before she went beside her dad to sleep.  
  
Eevee happily jumped in between his mom's paws and also allowed her to clean him up; after he was done he too went over to his dad and snuggled up beside Kalana.  
  
Rosco was the hardest one to clean mostly cause of his constant complaints. Ninetales finally was able to hold him down and began cleaning him up.  
  
Rosco twitched as much as he possibly could and finally got out of his mother's strong grip.  
  
He smoothed his bangs back to their proper position, while he did this he said,  
  
"Mom cut it out, your messing up my mane."  
  
Ninetales decided to just leave him be so she went over to her mate and other two pups.  
  
She lay down on the other side of her two pups and Rosco joined them soon after so they were in this position:  
  
Flareon, the three pups piled on top of each other, Ninetales.  
  
Eevee got out from underneath Kalana and went over to his mother's side and snuggled up against her.  
  
She gently nuzzled her snout against his small head and he went to sleep.  
  
Ninetales laid her head down so she was facing her mate's direction.  
  
The majestic pokemon closed her eyes and slowly went to sleep, as did the other two pups.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N: ( I like this chapter. Well this is the 11th chapter I hope ya'll enjoyed this chap.  
  
I changed my name so remember I'm still Sonic-Fan.  
  
Ok I'm off to write some more. Please R&R. Thank-Q. Bye-Q  
  
~~~Kalana The Three-Tailed Fox~~~ 


	12. Hi, i'm Starlina

Ok this is the 12th chapter; I'm going to add a bit of action here k. Anyways thank you to the people who have the heart to review this fanfic.  
  
: People err pokemon you will expect to see later on:  
  
Sakona: A regular Igglybuff.  
  
Tatana: A regular Teddiursa (an adorable one too)  
  
Starlina (pronounced: "star-leena"): An Eevee around "Eevee's" age. She also has a small star in the center of her forehead.  
  
Neton: A Natu.  
  
Folia: A small Pidgey.  
  
Sparktona: A Pichu  
  
Nitola & Nibona (pronounced: "nee-toe-la" & "nee-bon-a"): they are a Nidoran male and a Nidoran female; both are brother and sister.  
  
That's about all the upcoming pokemon character's you'll see, I might add more but can't think of much more.  
  
Ok here's the chapter like I said earlier. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: pokemon belongs to Nintendo; my characters are all mine.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~~~The Next Day~~~  
  
Eevee was again the first of his family to wake up and greet the morning sunshine.  
  
He slowly pushed himself out from between his mom and two older siblings.  
  
When he finally got out from between them, he stepped off the back porch and onto the soft grass on the ground.  
  
Eevee walked a little ways into the forest making sure he didn't wonder to far from his mother's sight.  
  
He walked through the forest eventually coming across a small lake with a gently flowing waterfall a little ways off the shoreline.  
  
Eevee admired the beauty of this place and looked around; to his surprise he found a few berries growing on bushes near the water.  
  
As he was looking around in fascination his ears immediately pricked up at a faint rustling to his right.  
  
He looked over to a small patch of bushes and noticed to bright evergreen eyes looking at him.  
  
"W-who's there?" Eevee asked shakily trying not to look to scared.  
  
When no one answered he got into an alarmed position, "I know your there now show yourself!"  
  
The small pup tried his very best to act like Espeon whenever he got into defense or alarmed "mode".  
  
"I said show yourself right now!" Eevee yelled praying it wasn't a wild Arcanine.  
  
A little head peeped out from behind the bush and looked at him with those same evergreen eyes.  
  
"Well are you gonna show yourself or not!" Eevee was starting to become irritated with this other pokemon's coward ness.  
  
The said other pokemon slowly stepped out from behind the bushes and was trembling like a scared puppy.  
  
Eevee let down his defense mode and just stood there, scolding himself for getting scared of another Eevee.  
  
He took a good look at the other Eevee in front of him: It was defiantly an Eevee only it was a light shade of blue with a small white star in the center of its forehead.  
  
It had a bushy fox-like tail like his only it was blue to match her fur, the tip being white.  
  
He also noted the little tuft of hair on the top on the top of its head, along with white fur on its chest.  
  
"Who are you?" Eevee asked after examining the blue "fox" pokemon a few feet away from him.  
  
"M-my name I-Is Starlina." The blue Eevee shakily said while still trembling.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Eevee asked softening a little bit.  
  
Starlina sighed sadly in the almost exact way he did before he was reunited with his family.  
  
Eevee noticed how sad she looked and that she was exactly his age.  
  
"Well I was walking through the forest just looking for something to eat when I saw this bush filled with berries,"  
  
She paused for a second before continuing,  
  
"While I was picking some berries I heard you say something so I looked through the bush,"  
  
Starlina paused again this time to catch her breath then continued,  
  
"When I realized you noticed me I ducked back behind the bush hoping you didn't notice but you did."  
  
The blue Eevee stopped talking again.  
  
"Go on," Eevee coaxed while sitting on a patch of grass listening to every word.  
  
Starlina took another breath and continued speaking,  
  
"When you started demanding that I come out I just buried myself deeper into the bush;  
  
I decided to come out when your voice started getting scary." Starlina explained.  
  
"And here I am." She ended.  
  
Eevee just slightly nodded, "And where are your parents?" he asked.  
  
Starlina's ears flattened against her head, "Dead." she said silently.  
  
"What?" it was more of a question then a statement.  
  
"I said they're dead." Starlina said a bit louder this time.  
  
"Oh.I'm sorry." Eevee said regretting mentioning that.  
  
"It's ok they were killed a long time ago anyways." Starlina said sadly.  
  
There was a long uncomfortable silence between them then Eevee said,  
  
"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you my name, my name's Eevee." The red-orange pokemon said.  
  
He was trying to brighten up Starlina's spirits, which worked a little bit.  
  
Just then there was another rustle in the bushes to their left.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: All the names of pokemon soon to come are all made up by me. Don't you think some of the names are pretty?  
  
Like I said I worked hard on this chapter and there for I deserve some reviews please.  
  
Please review, if you review I'll give 4 whole HERSHEYS chocolate bars ^_^  
  
Ok well that's all I have to say, please R&R. 


	13. AHHHH!

Ok this is the 13th chapter; I'm going to try to add a bit of action here k. Anyways thank you to the people who have the heart to review this fanfic.  
  
: People err pokemon you will expect to see later on:  
  
Sakona: A regular Igglybuff.  
  
Tatana: A regular Teddiursa (an adorable one too)  
  
Starlina (pronounced: "star-leena"): An Eevee around "Eevee's" age. She also has a small star in the center of her forehead.  
  
Neton: A Natu.  
  
Folia: A small Pidgey.  
  
Sparkton: A Pichu  
  
Nitola & Nibona (pronounced: "nee-toe-la" & "nee-bon-a"): they are a Nidoran male and a Nidoran female; both are brother and sister.  
  
That's about all the upcoming pokemon character's you'll see, I might add more but can't think of much more.  
  
Ok here's the chapter like I said earlier. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: pokemon belongs to Nintendo; my characters are all mine.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Starlina frantically looked around and then ducked behind a patch of grass.  
  
Eevee got into another defense/alarmed stance.  
  
"Now who's there?" Eevee asked growling slightly.  
  
What came out of the bushes was something Eevee didn't want to appear.  
  
Out of the bushes stepped a hungry looking Houndoom.  
  
It was looking straight at him and Starlina with the scariest and hungriest look that would make an Entei cower in a corner.  
  
Eevee tried to keep from shivering from fright while Starlina hid behind him.  
  
"Houn-DOOOM!!!!!" the dark and fire dog/wolf pokemon gave out a bone chilling howl and it took all of Eevee's will power not to back up.  
  
"RUN!!!!!" Starlina screamed as she dashed off into the woods while Eevee followed her.  
  
Both of them ran through the woods, Eevee looked back occasionally to see if they lost the Houndoom.  
  
They came to a dead end and were just about to go in another direction when a dark shadow fell over them.  
  
The two "foxes" slowly looked up and immediately back up against the mound of hardened earth that was the wall signaling the dead end.  
  
Houndoom stood over them with a still hungry and menacing gaze glaring their way.  
  
The dog/wolf pokemon was just about ready to attack when all of a sudden the sun mysteriously got brighter.  
  
It was so bright that Eevee and Starlina had to cover their eyes while the sun temperamentally blinded the Houndoom.  
  
Then as soon as the Houndoom was blinded for a bit a black blur and a purple blur dashed out of the forest and attacked the Houndoom.  
  
Eevee slowly uncovered his eyes when he heard the sound of whimpering coming from the Houndoom.  
  
Starlina did the same once both heard the scampering of paws going back into the woods and whining disappearing along with it.  
  
The sunlight dimmed back to its regular shine and Eevee and Starlina uncovered their eyes fully.  
  
Standing in front of them were Espeon and Umbreon.  
  
"Eevee where were you? Your mom was getting worried about you." Espeon scolded.  
  
Umbreon then nudged his brother in the ribs and motioned toward the blue Eevee.  
  
Espeon finally stopped scolding Eevee and looked behind him to the blue Eevee,  
  
"And who is this?" Espeon asked pointing his paw towards Starlina.  
  
Eevee took one step to the right and nudged Starlina forward.  
  
"My name is Starlina." She said better then when she said it to Eevee.  
  
"Her parents are dead." Eevee added.  
  
"Oh ok." Espeon said.  
  
"Well come on Eevee your mom is waiting for you, you can play with Starlina tomorrow."  
  
Umbreon said.  
  
Eevee nodded and followed Espeon and Umbreon back to the entrance of the woods.  
  
However he stopped for a minute and waved bye to Starlina who waved back.  
  
Then Eevee continued to follow his two "brothers" to the entrance again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Me so evil to leave it there, oh well ya'll will just have to wait.  
  
Espeon and Umbreon are indeed like older brothers to Eevee. Thought I might clear that up for you.  
  
Ok well R&R. I hope everyone likes this so far. Bye. 


	14. To the rescue

Ok this is the 14th chapter; I'm going to try to add a bit of action here k. Anyways thank you to the people who have the heart to review this fanfic.  
  
: People err pokemon you will expect to see later on:  
  
Sakona: A regular Igglybuff.  
  
Tatana: A regular Teddiursa (an adorable one too)  
  
Starlina (pronounced: "star-leena"): An Eevee around "Eevee's" age. She also has a small star in the center of her forehead.  
  
Neton: A Natu.  
  
Folia: A small Pidgey.  
  
Sparks: A Pichu  
  
Nitola & Nibona (pronounced: "nee-toe-la" & "nee-bon-a"): they are a Nidoran male and a Nidoran female; both are brother and sister.  
  
That's about all the upcoming pokemon character's you'll see, I might add more but can't think of much more.  
  
Ok here's the chapter like I said earlier. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: pokemon belongs to Nintendo; my characters are all mine.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Eevee, Espeon, and Umbreon got back to the house a few hours before nighttime.  
  
When Ninetales saw Eevee returning with Espeon and Umbreon she ran over to them.  
  
"Eevee are you alright? I thought something bad happened to you." His mother said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry mom, I'm just fine." Eevee said smiling his best cheesy smile.  
  
Espeon shot him a look that seemed to say 'sure you were, before you almost became dinner.'  
  
Eevee ignored the look shot at him and went over to his mom.  
  
They went over to the back porch where Kalana and Rosco were fighting over a piece of a Rattata.  
  
Flareon soon broke up the fight and just tore the piece of meat in half and gave one half to his daughter.  
  
He gave the other half to his older son and they both ate their share.  
  
Smiling in satisfaction that they were finally quite he walked back to where he was previously sleeping.  
  
Ninetales and Eevee walked up the back steps and Ninetales laid down next to Flareon.  
  
Kalana was the first one to finish her food then Rosco was second; Eevee had already eaten his food.  
  
They all soon went to sleep with Eevee, again, snuggling up close to his mother.  
  
~~The Next Morning~~  
  
Eevee was the first to wake up again.  
  
His mom, dad, brother, and sister were all still sleeping soundly; Rosco moved his front paw every once in awhile making the imitation of running.  
  
(A/N: My dog dose that and it's so funny and cute.)  
  
Eevee quietly walked down the back stairs and into the forest.  
  
He again made sure not to go to far in, but he went back to the lake he found yesterday.  
  
His ears picked up the faint sound of someone screaming help.  
  
He ran in the direction the voice was coming from and saw Starlina being chased by a mean looking Gligar.  
  
Eevee did a skull bash on the Gligar, which sent it flying in one direction; very far away.  
  
Eevee turned his head toward Starlina; she was on the ground panting for breath.  
  
'She must have been running from that Gligar for a long time.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Are you okay?" Eevee asked.  
  
Starlina sat up and said, "Yes I'm ok."  
  
"Why was that Gligar chasing you?" Eevee asked out of curiosity.  
  
Starlina sighed then picked something up that was resting against the patch of white fur on her chest.  
  
Eevee stepped closer to examine what it was and saw that it was an aqua- green jewel in the shape of a raindrop.  
  
"What's that?" Eevee asked.  
  
"It's known as the Essence of Water." Starlina said letting the jewel drop back into its place.  
  
"It's a powerful jewel that gives anyone who has it the power over water. My mother was its original guardian."  
  
Starlina trailed off as she told the story.  
  
"What happened to her?" Eevee asked cautiously.  
  
"She was killed trying to protect it from a Sharpedo." she trailed off again.  
  
(A/N: Sharpedo is one of the pokemon from the Ruby and Sapphire games.)  
  
"Oh.if your mom was killed trying to protect it from the Sharpedo then how did you get it?" Eevee asked.  
  
"Well my mom had this assistant guardian (Wouldn't it be helpful if Knuckles had one of those.).  
  
Her assistant guardian was a Lanturn who took the jewel to another safe place while the Sharpedo was busy with my mom.  
  
My mom was a Vaporeon and knew I was her daughter so she looked for me.  
  
When Lanturn found me she handed the jewel to me and told me to watch over it and not let any pokemon have it."  
  
Starlina brought her voice down a tad bit, "She also told me what happened.to my mom."  
  
Then Starlina broke down crying.  
  
Eevee couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor thing so he scooted closer and pat her back with his front paw.  
  
"There, there please don't cry." Eevee said trying his best to comfort her.  
  
Starlina stopped crying a few minutes later, "That Gligar was chasing me because.it wanted the jewel."  
  
Then Eevee brought his ears straight up and they turned in different directions.  
  
He picked up the sound of a pair of wings coming their way.  
  
Fearing it might be a Murkrow he said,  
  
"Something's coming, let's go hide in case it's another pokemon that wants the jewel."  
  
Starlina pricked her ears up and heard the flaps of wings as well,  
  
"Ok let's hide in that hole in that tree right there." She said pointing a tree not to far away from them.  
  
"Is it big enough to fit both of us?" Eevee asked following her towards the tree.  
  
"I'm sure, now come on those flaps are getting closer."  
  
With that they both jumped into it and peeked out of the hole looking for whatever pokemon was coming their way.  
  
The said pokemon landed on a branch in the same tree they were in.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: How was that for a chapter?  
  
I had fun with this and the next chapter will be up as soon as I write it.  
  
Ok R&R, please.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	15. Who are you?

Here is the 15th chapter, this marks as my longest lasting story ever made. I don't think you guys need the upcoming cast list of pokemon anymore considering it's been up for a few chapters. I will put a new one up soon with more pokemon.  
  
::Other Pokemon That Will Appear Later::  
  
Blaze: A spunky and fast Ponyta  
  
Eka: A playful little Aipom  
  
Kelatana: A regular Smeargle  
  
Dita: A regular Ditto  
  
Squirts: A friendly Squirtle  
  
That is all the other ones I can think of right now.  
  
Disclaimer: pokemon belongs to Nintendo; my characters are all mine.  
  
Please enjoy this new installation of 'The Pokemon Journey'. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Eevee quietly stepped out of the hole he and Starlina were in.  
  
He stepped silently on the branch and snuck up behind the Pidgey, which was the pokemon that landed on the branch.  
  
"Boo!" Eevee said as he watched the rather small Pidgey almost lose her balance.  
  
"Hey what did you that for?" the bird pokemon asked.  
  
Starlina soon later exited the hole and stepped onto another branch near the one the Pidgey was on.  
  
"We thought you were an enemy pokemon." Eevee said.  
  
"Well you can see I'm not. I'm not even big enough to be one." The Pidgey said.  
  
"What's your name?" Starlina asked from the branch she was on.  
  
"My name is Folia. What are your names?" Folia asked the two Eevee's.  
  
"My name is Eevee and this is my friend Starlina." Eevee said motioning toward the blue Eevee.  
  
"Pleased to meet you both. What are two young ones doing out here all by yourselves?" Folia asked them.  
  
"We are just exploring." Starlina said hopping from one low branch to the other down to the ground.  
  
Eevee soon followed her, as did Folia who flew down to the ground.  
  
"That still doesn't explain what you two are doing out here without someone watching you. Don't you know how dangerous this forest is?" she asked.  
  
"Oh believe me we definitely know how dangerous this forest can get." Eevee said.  
  
"Yeah cause we've been chased by a Houndoom and earlier this morning I was being chased by a Gligar." Starlina said.  
  
"But I saved her before the Gligar caught her." Eevee said puffing his small chest out in mock pride.  
  
Folia just simply nodded then said, "You two should have someone watch you from now on though."  
  
"My parents and older siblings are still asleep. And my two watchers that are pokemon I'm traveling with along with my trainer and their trainer are also still asleep...I think they are."  
  
Eevee said.  
  
Then Starlina's ears twitched a slight bit, "Hey Eevee I think I hear someone calling for you."  
  
"Huh?" Eevee asked then he twitched his ears until he heard a voice that was calling his name.  
  
"It's Crystal!" Eevee asked surprised.  
  
"I must have been out here longer then I planned to."  
  
Crystal's voice started getting closer and Starlina went to hide behind a tree and Folia flew up into the tree Starlina was behind.  
  
A few minutes later Crystal appeared from behind some bushes.  
  
"Eevee there you are, I've been looking for you all morning little guy." She said as she hugged Eevee's small body.  
  
Starlina was peeking out of her hiding place as was Folia.  
  
"Don't scare me like that Eevee. I thought something bad happened to you. What were you doing out her anyway?" Crystal asked.  
  
Eevee went over to the tree Starlina was hiding behind. She duck lower behind it and tried mashing herself against the ground.  
  
It took all of Eevee's strength to push her out from her hiding place.  
  
Crystal looked down at the blue Eevee in front of her.  
  
"Well hello, what's your name?" Crystal asked giving a warm smile at the blue fox pokemon.  
  
Eevee nudged a now shaking Starlina forward a bit.  
  
"Don't be afraid, she's my owner. She's very nice." Eevee whispered into her ear.  
  
Starlina picked up a stick and started writing her name in the ground as her response to Crystal's question.  
  
Crystal looked at what was written, "Oh so your name's Starlina. That's a very nice name." The pokemon trainer said as she reached out to pet Starlina.  
  
Starlina, however, sank her head low and matted herself to the ground.  
  
Eevee nudged her forward again saying that it was all right.  
  
So Starlina allowed Crystal to gently massage behind her ears.  
  
Starlina purred a slight bit because it felt comfortable.  
  
Crystal smiled at the cute response.  
  
Eevee smiled a bit too.  
  
Crystal soon stopped her massaging and picked Eevee up off the ground and placed him on her shoulder.  
  
"Well come on Eevee it's time to go." Crystal said as she started to turn and walk away.  
  
Eevee jumped off her shoulder and went back to Starlina pushing her forward a bit more.  
  
"Eev eevee?" Eevee asked as cutely as her could ask.  
  
"You want your little friend to come too? Ok she can come." Crystal said as Eevee jumped back onto her shoulder and Crystal picked Starlina up.  
  
The blue pokemon looked at Eevee as if for reassurance and he just simply nodded.  
  
Then before they could leave Folia decided to make her presence known.  
  
"Oh who are you?" Crystal asked as the Pidgey landed on the ground in front of her.  
  
Folia repeated what Starlina did only she used her claws to write her name in the soil.  
  
"Oh your name is Folia. That is a pretty name too, especially for a Pidgey." Crystal said smiling down at the small bird pokemon.  
  
"Pid pidgey?" Folia asked.  
  
"You want to come too? Hmm ok I guess you can come with us." Crystal said as Folia followed her out of the forest by flying. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: That's all you get for now. I will work some more on it soon ok. I worked hard on this chapter as well so I expect good reviews.  
  
Any flames I will all mail to the devil so he can have them.  
  
Ok I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. R&R. Thank you. 


	16. Good byes and departing

Well, all long stories must come to an end. Sorry I haven't updated recently but I've been really busy. Anyway this chapter will be kinda short but I'll make more like this. Don't worry.  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo; all other characters belong to me.  
  
Crystal walked out of the woods with Eevee on her left shoulder and Starlina and Folia following close behind.  
  
"There they are." Ruby said from the back porch of his house where Ninetales was sitting. Rosco and Kalana were a little ways away wrestling with each other.  
  
"Hey look, Eevee's back!" Rosco said.  
  
Crystal picked Eevee up and set him down on the grass, "We'll have to leave soon, so play with your friends and family." She said and then walked over to where Gold, Silver, and Ruby were.  
  
Eevee ran over to his older brother and sister and tackled them. "Hi guys!" Eevee said landing on top of Rosco.  
  
"Get off of me, squirt." Rosco said jokingly.  
  
"Ok." Eevee said getting off of his brother.  
  
Kalana then noticed Starlina and Folia a few feet away.  
  
"Hey Eevee, who are those two?" the tan-yellow Vulpix asked.  
  
Eevee looked over at the other two and motioned for them to come over here.  
  
Starlina walked over to where the other three were, as did Folia.  
  
"Hi, my name is Starlina." Starlina said smiling.  
  
"And I'm Folia." Folia said.  
  
"They're my friends I made when I went to play in the woods." Eevee said.  
  
Kalana walked over to Starlina and examined her for a second. "Why do you have a star on your forehead?" she asked.  
  
"I don't really know. It's probably a special mark of mine or something. At least I think that's why my mom named me." Starlina responded.  
  
"Your pretty." Kalana said.  
  
"Thanks." Starlina said.  
  
"I found these two in the woods AFTER they were chased by a Gligar." Folia said.  
  
"Actually Starlina was the one who was being chased by the Gligar. I saved her and then you found us. After we scared you because we thought you were an enemy Pokemon."  
  
"Well um...we didn't really mean to scare her." Starlina said.  
  
"Yeah except the fact that they nearly scared me out of my feathers!" Folia jokingly shouted.  
  
"Is it true you have to leave soon?" Rosco asked turning to Eevee.  
  
"Yeah, we are only able to stay here for 1 week." Eevee said flattening his ears against his head.  
  
"But...you've been gone from us for like...ever..." Kalana said sadly.  
  
"I know but I was little and got separated easily from you two and mom. Besides Crystal's my owner now..." Eevee responded equally sad.  
  
"When will you come back?" Rosco asked.  
  
"I don't know, probably not for awhile..." Eevee said.  
  
Both Kalana and Rosco flattened their ears against their heads.  
  
"We'll miss you..." Kalana said.  
  
"Yeah, all of us..." Rosco added.  
  
"I'll miss you guys too..." the red-orange Pokemon said nuzzling both of them.  
  
"Eevee, time to go!" Crystal called from the front of Ruby's house.  
  
They all then walked toward the three humans who were ready to leave. Ninetales and Flareon were already there.  
  
"Bye mom..." Eevee sadly said with his ears down.  
  
Ninetales nuzzled him with her snout, "I'll miss you sweetie."  
  
"Me too." Flareon said.  
  
"And us." Kalana and Rosco said at the same time sitting down next to their dad.  
  
Eevee nuzzled them all and then walked over to Crystal.  
  
"Ready to go little guy?" Crystal asked.  
  
Eevee nodded 'yes'.  
  
They then walked towards the west exit to Olivine City. Espeon and Umbreon happened to be out of their pokeballs so Eevee walked beside them.  
  
Espeon turned his head and look down at Eevee.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure you'll see them again someday." The purple Pokemon whispered.  
  
Eevee still looked sad and still had his ears down a bit but nodded anyways.  
  
Umbreon stopped in his tracks.  
  
Gold and the others stopped.  
  
"What's wrong Umbreon?" Gold asked.  
  
Umbreon's ears twitched a bit and then he walked over to a bush and moved it a side a bit.  
  
Behind the bush was none other than Starlina; who had followed them.  
  
"Aww looks like Eevee's little friend wants to come with us." Crystal said walking over to Starlina.  
  
Starlina had her ears down by her side and was flat against the ground shivering a bit.  
  
"It's ok, I won't hurt you." Crystal said gently.  
  
The blue and white Pokemon looked over at Eevee who had come up to see what was going on.  
  
He nodded in an 'it's ok' way. Starlina relaxed a bit and allowed Crystal to pick her up.  
  
"Do you wanna come with us?" Crystal asked holding Starlina gently.  
  
She nodded and so did Eevee.  
  
Crystal then set Starlina down next to Eevee.  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
And with that they all continued on their way to Olivine City.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Yes end and I know a lot are probably jumping for joy this horrible excuse of a Pokemon fic has now come to the end. And for those people I have this to say to you..."Shut up and get a freakin life."!  
  
Anyway, I'm going to make this fic into a little series of a lot of em kinda like the show. And I apologize if I sound like the annoying guy who keeps telling you something at the end of a Pokemon episode. Now I can commence writing another Pokemon fic I've been itching to write for eons and eons. R/R/F thanks. 


End file.
